


Nightmares

by Johnnyswoah



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blowjobs, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Comfort, First Times, Johnny and Mark are in love, M/M, Making Out, Nightmares, Smut, mentions of Donghyuck and Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-10-01 22:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnnyswoah/pseuds/Johnnyswoah
Summary: Mark has nightmares. Johnny is there to soothe him back to sleep.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot of people ship johnmark as brothers but the thought of flustered johnmark realizing their feelings for each other is too much for my weak heart, and everything I write turns into smut so this is what came of that. It’s only been half edited because I’m lazy so sorry for any shitty writing/mistakes. I also wrote most of this while half asleep so. Enjoy.

This happens often. Mark would never admit to it after the fact, to save his pride, but it definitely happened. Way more than either of them would care to tell.

He’d wake up at some odd hour of the night in a cold sweat, trembling and unable to fall back to sleep after what his own mind would put him through during his slumber. He’d toss and turn and try to go back to sleep on his own, but it was fruitless each time. Each time he’d clamber out of his bed and out of his room, slink down the dark hallways until he reached Johnny’s room, where he’d quietly and slowly crack open the door until he could slip inside. He’d close the door behind him and pad over to the elders bed, climbing in and underneath the covers, snuggling up as close to Johnny as he physically can, the steady breaths and heartbeat in tandem, and the warmth Johnny’s much larger body emits is naturally soothing for Mark. He’s always found comfort in Johnny like that.

He’s so close to the elder, he can feel as he stirs a bit in his sleep, waking up slightly to realize Mark is now pressed against him, but as usual, he doesn’t say a word and silently wraps his arms around Mark to bring him impossibly closer, placing a kiss against his hairline. Within minutes, Mark is falling back into a much better, much deeper sleep, not plagued with his nightmares any longer.

By the time the morning comes and they’ve woken up, untangled their limbs and gotten out of bed, they don’t speak of it. In fact, they’ve never spoken of it. Ever since it had first started happening, they always pretended it didn’t during their everyday lives. Perhaps it was just too awkward of a subject to breach for the two of them, who already struggled in certain ways with showing affection to each other. Things were just too easy to screw up, to permanently make awkward, that they never even dared to speak of it.

Few even knew about the phenomenon, aside from Donghyuck, Jaehyun and Taeyong, who naturally witnessed it due to being roommates with Johnny and Mark. But because Johnny nor Mark never spoke of it, they didn’t either.

It was a way for Mark to deal with his sleeping problems, he just didn’t want to be alone. That’s all it was, and if he was asked, that’s what he would say. 

Two nights later, Mark is awoken again by one of his many nightmares, and he climbs out of bed to instinctively make his way to Johnny’s room. He’d done it so many times, he hardly had to think about it.  
It wasn’t that late, probably around midnight, which was earlier than his dreams would usually wake him up. It was normally a more obscure hour of the night, but that didn’t change the fact that he wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep until he was being held in Johnny’s arms.

As he crept down the hall and cracked the door open, he immediately saw that Johnny’s laptop light was shining, and as his eyes spanned just slightly farther, he realized Johnny was awake, sitting on his bed on his laptop. Mark’s eyes widened, and he was about to turn and run off, because he’s never come to sleep in Johnny’s bed while Johnny was awake. He was always asleep, and it was never an awkward moment because of that. Mark wasn’t about to get himself into this situation in which he’d have to actually talk to Johnny face to face. That would definitely make him cringe for weeks.

“Mark, is that you?”

Of course. Johnny had seen him.

With a small sigh to himself, Mark opens the door so Johnny can fully see him, eyes wide, looking afraid and meek at the same time. He doesn’t even lift his eyes to make contact with Johnny’s, just stares at the floor. Johnny, from his position on the bed, bites down on his lip and cringes inwardly at himself, closing his laptop and placing it beside him on the bedside table.  
He didn’t really know what to say, as they’d never spoken during a time like this. They’d never spoken after Mark had come to his bed after a nightmare. So he settled for lifting the blanket as an invitation, and almost to Johnny’s shock, Mark immediately shuffled to climb into the older’s bed, snuggling up to him without hesitation.   
Johnny’s arm moved to wrap protectively around Mark’s shoulder, letting him rest his head against the older’s chest. They could probably get away with this, no words needing to be spoken. But the silence, unlike usual, is dreadful. There’s a heavy tension that rises in the air the longer the two stay silent, both of their eyes wide open. Johnny knows he can’t relax. So after a long moment of silence, Johnny finally decides to speak, breaking the tension that was gradually rising the longer they kept their mouths closed.

“So... did you have another nightmare?” He asked, letting his hand run soothingly against Mark’s shoulder. It was a terribly stupid question, and he wanted to hit himself, but Mark offered a tiny nod nonetheless.

“I didn’t know you were still awake... I’m sorry for disturbing you...” he said quietly. Johnny stayed still for a moment, brows furrowed in thought. He moved a bit, turning to lie on his side so he was facing Mark, an arm going around his waist this time instead.

“You don’t have to be sorry. You know I’m always here for you if you need me.” He said, giving a small smile. But Mark still looked... what was it? Perhaps it was sad?

“I know. I don’t deserve you, hyung. Thank you.” He says, cheeks reddening, struggling to make eye contact with the older, though he did catch the fond smile on Johnny’s lips from the corner of his eyes. This was possibly the most tender moment they’d ever shared together. They never got sentimental with each other like this, it was always the two of them goofing off and joking around. It was a certain energy that Johnny loved being around, and this energy was so drastically different. Not that he didn’t like it, because although it was terribly awkward for the two of them to become accustomed to, he could see himself getting used to it.

“You mean a lot to me, Mark. I’d do pretty much anything for you.” He chuckled, which transitioned into a yawn. He smacked his lips and exhaled deeply. He was getting tired again.

Mark giggled.

Johnny opened one eye and was met with Mark staring at him, a playful smile decorating is face. “What?”

“You look funny when you do that.”

“Do what?”

“I don’t know. When you yawn. Your face makes me laugh.”

Johnny cocked a brow, but his lips were involuntary curling into a smile.

“Am I a joke to you, Mark Lee?”

Mark laughs.

“Ever since day one, Youngho.”

Johnny can barely contain the smile that spreads across his face as he moves the hand on Mark’s waist to tickle at his sides, which immediately garnered the reaction he was looking for. Mark jerked and writhed, giggling and trying to push Johnny’s hand away. “Stop! Stop it! It hurts!” He said in a fit of laughter, finally succeeding in grabbing Johnny’s hand and halting his tickle attack.   
With Johnny’s hand in his, it was like an instinct to intertwine their fingers, a gesture more intimate than they’ve really gone.

And the space becomes silent again. But this time, Mark can’t tear his eyes away from Johnny’s. He suddenly realizes how close they are, how he’d somehow shimmied even closer to the older in his fit of giggles, probably only a few inches apart. The position of their intertwined hands in between them is awkward, being held up, and Mark’s arm is starting to get tired. But it feels like it would be physically painful to let go.

His heart rate increases as he catches Johnny’s eyes flitting down to his lips, then back up. He feels everything, every limb that’s touching, the skin that’s on skin. Time feels like it slowing down.

Johnny’s hand is the first to move, untangling their fingers, but before Mark can complain about the lack of contact, he feels the same hand delicately cupping his cheek. He flushes again, not even really knowing what’s happening anymore.

Should he say something? Should he stay silent? Mark’s mind is racing a mile a minute, but it all halts when Johnny finally decides to be the one to break the silence once again.

“Is this okay, Mark?”

He barely knows what it means, but his unfaltering trust for his hyung answers for him.

“Yeah.”

Before Mark can give it a second thought, Johnny is kissing him. Full on, mouth to mouth, kissing him. Johnny moves his lips so gently and delicately against Mark’s, and pulls away not three seconds later, to gauge Mark’s reaction. Mark’s lips curl into an (adorable) pout and he quite literally whines. “Why’d you stop?”

“I didn’t know if you liked it.”

“Please kiss me again, hyung.”

With a newfound confidence, Johnny dives back in, kissing Mark like he means it this time. Mark’s cute lips fit so perfectly against Johnny’s fluffy ones. Mark decides he could get used to kissing his hyung.

Two or so minutes pass, before Mark gets too flustered to let it go on any longer. He moves his arms to wrap around Johnny’s long neck, tugging him so they’re now laying back against the bed, Johnny finding his way in between Mark’s legs. In this new position, Mark’s legs instinctively wrap around Johnny’s waist, linking at the small of his back, pulling Johnny’s body flush against his. He loves how it feels, to be this close to Johnny. He loves it way more than he would have expected.

Finally, at some point, Johnny pulls away, lips swollen and red, matching Mark’s beautifully.

After a moment of silent eye contact, the two of them begin to laugh. Mark can hardly believe this just happened, but he’s strangely okay with it. He’s just surprised they hadn’t woken either of Johnny’s roommates. They really did sleep like rocks.

“It’s late. I shouldn’t have been up anyway but I was working on some stuff. Let’s go to sleep.” Johnny says, kissing Mark’s cheek and letting it linger for just a moment, before he pulls away and moves to flop back down on the bed. Mark sighs in content, turning onto his side facing away from Johnny, so the elder can press his chest against Mark’s back, effectively spooning him, and the feeling of Johnny’s warm breathes puffing against his neck is enough to lull him into a much needed sleep.

After that, things go on as they normally would, with the exception of the two of them sneaking kisses here and there, and Mark coming to sleep in Johnny’s bed nearly every night instead of just a few times a week. If the others take notice to the slight changes, they pay no mind, and Mark is appreciative of that. He really doesn’t know how he would explain if he was put on the spot. Not even Donghyuck, his considerably nosy yet caring roommate never asked why he rarely slept in his own bed anymore. Things were just fine.

.

Before Mark can even comprehend it, they’re being sent off to Japan to perform at Smtown. Not that Mark doesn’t enjoy performing, but it’s always a stressful ordeal, not only having to prepare for the concert itself, but the travel portion isn’t fun either.

What’s nice however, is that Johnny ends up being his hotel roommate. He’s sure it’s not a coincidence, that the guys probably traded around roommates so he and Johnny could be together, or even Johnny himself, but either way it’s nice to get to spend quality time with his favorite hyung.

Ever since that night a few weeks back, they haven’t done anything aside from their innocent kisses, which they still never talked about. It was like it was the new norm for them, to kiss your bros on the mouth all the time. In some reality it was, because he was certain he’d seen some of his hyungs pulling shit like that. But it wasn’t that way for Johnny and Mark before that night.

It’s around 8pm when they’re settled into their hotel room, both sitting on the bed, both having freshly showered and changed into T-shirts and sweats. The energy in the room is relaxed. Mark is content.

Johnny moves so he’s lying down, body turned towards Mark, and a small smile on his lips.

“I’ve missed you a lot.” He says quietly. 

“How can you miss me? We’ve been together this entire time.” Mark chuckles, doing the same as Johnny, moving so he’s lying down facing him.

“I’ve missed being with just you. Without everyone else around. It’s hard to get a minute alone, don’t you think?”

Mark nods, moving his hand to grab Johnny’s cheek, pecking his lips quickly. “I get that.”

Johnny rolls over so he’s on his back, sighing. His eyes are trained on the ceiling, and Mark can’t help but think about how much he wants the older to pay attention to him. Maybe he’s needy, but does anyone have to know that?

So without saying a word, he gets up and swings his leg over Johnny’s hips, plopping down into the older’s lap. A mischievous smile lights up his face as leans down and kisses Johnny again.

“I thought you missed me?”

Johnny sighs roughly, almost bordering on a growl, and grabs Mark’s waist in his much larger hands.

“You’re playing a dangerous game, Mark.” He warns, fully aware that Mark’s ass is flush against his dick. If he stays like this for much longer, he might lose his control.

Mark plants his hands on Johnny’s chest, chewing on his lip. “I wanna play then. We’re all alone for literally the first time. Why not?”

With that confirmation, Johnny slides up so his back is against the headboard of the bed, and wraps his arms fully around Mark, connecting their lips without a second of hesitation. “I thought you’d say that at some point.” He says into Mark’s mouth, a smirk on his lips as they continue to kiss. 

Mark feels his nerves going crazy again, at the prospect of what’s about to happen. He’s the biggest virgin to ever exist, barely even kissed anyone in his life, and reasonably so, he’s a bit nervous. But he knows he trusts Johnny, so, so much, and he knows his hyung wants the absolute best for him. So he allows himself to melt into the kiss, running his hands through Johnny’s soft hair.

They make out for what feels like forever, before Johnny finally pulls back and starts inching at Mark’s shirt. The younger gets the message, and pulls it off of his body, not allowing Johnny to reconnect their lips until they’re both equally half naked, so Johnny’s shirt is soon gone as well.

The feeling of his bare skin pressed against Johnny’s is a feeling Mark enjoys possibly too much. The way their nipples brush together each time they take a breath is addicting, and the feeling of Johnny’s bare shoulders and biceps underneath Mark’s hands is just the same. He’s already pitching a tent, and judging by the feeling of Johnny’s dick growing against Mark’s ass, he is too.

Johnny pulls away, trailing his kisses down Mark’s beautifully untouched neck, and Mark moves to give him as much room as possible. He wants to tell Johnny to mark him, mark up every inch of skin he can get his lips on, but even in his lust hazy mind, he knows that’s a terrible idea. He’s not trying to have SM murder his ass, (he’s trying to have JOHNNY murder his ass hehe) so he refrains.

Soon enough, the kisses are no longer enough, and Johnny is throwing Mark onto the bed with the command of taking his pants off, and Mark isn’t about to say no to that. He shimmies out of his pants, letting his boxers stay on, just because he knows he wants Johnny to unwrap him like a Christmas gift, leave a little something to discover. Johnny does the same, and he goes to lie back down on the bed with Mark stops him. “Hyung, wait.” A certain idea fills his mind, an urge he needs to satisfy.

“Take off your boxers and sit on the edge. Let me play with your dick.” He says, eyes wide and hopeful, and Johnny is physically unable to decline. 

He’s quick to remove his underwear, his half hard cock jumping out and dangling delectably in between his legs as he sits down, stroking it slightly to bring it to full hardness.

“Take the wheel, babe.”

Mark does just that, quickly stumbling off of the bed and into the knees in between Johnny’s spread thighs. He’s face to face with the biggest dick he’s ever seen, and he’s a little intimidated to be honest. But it being Johnny’s dick makes him feel more comforted. Johnny’s dick is the only one he wants to suck anyway.

He takes it into his hands and gingerly strokes it, leaning forward to kiss the head. Johnny’s breath hitches and he takes that as a good sign, pressing kisses down the length of it, doing whatever he could remember girls doing in porn he’d watched. He kissed down the entirety of the length, then went lower and sucked one of Johnny’s heavy balls into his mouth, continuing to stroke the length itself. Johnny sighed out in satisfaction as Mark suckled at his balls, alternating between the two, licking and sucking at them. When he fingered he’d done enough, he moved back up to suck the wet tip into his mouth, now massaging the balls with his hands. He let it sink further into his mouth as far as it could go, which wasn’t very far since he’d obviously never done this on a real dick before. He moved one of his hands to stroke the shaft while he sucked on what was in his mouth, and let his other hand continue to fondle the balls.

“Shit, Mark... you’re really not bad... I could cum if you keep going. But I don’t wanna cum yet.” Johnny says as he strokes Mark’s hair, letting him suck for a moment longer before he pulls on the younger’s hair, pulling his mouth away from his cock.

“Get up here.” He instructs, standing up to give Mark room to climb back in the bed. Mark obeys, crawling to lie back on the comfortable pillows, smiling fondly when Johnny’s finally hovering over him. He seems to have a small bottle in his hands, that he sets on the side table. Mark eyes it for a moment while Johnny kisses at his neck again, and he lets out a tiny gasp when he realizes what it is.

“Where’d you get lube?” He asks, making Johnny pull away from his neck to look down at him. “I brought it from home. It was a just in case type of thing, you know?” He says, shrugging. Mark rolls his eyes, but leans in and kisses Johnny’s lips again anyway.

Johnny let’s his fingers travel downwards, to the waistband of Mark’s boxers, and he slips his fingers inside to pull them down his smooth legs. He’s met with Mark’s cute length, which looks almost painfully hard by this point. 

“Someone’s excited.” Johnny says with a smirk, earning a gentle smack on the arm from Mark.

“You’re hot. What am I supposed to do?”

Johnny thinks for a moment.

“Let me fuck you?”

Mark snorts. “I don’t know why you’re not already fucking me if I’m being honest.”

Johnny wastes no time in grabbing the lube, popping it open and squeezing some onto his fingers, easing them inside Mark’s waiting hole, one and then another, letting him gradually adjust to the fullness. It’s clear the sensation is one Mark is not used to at all.

“Fuck... feels good, hyung.” Mark moans, hands gripping Johnny’s biceps to ground himself as Johnny’s big fingers jab at his prostate, which is a heavenly feeling.

Johnny fucks him with his fingers for a few more minutes, until he deems Mark stretched enough to take him. His own cock is practically throbbing at the mere thought of fucking Mark silly, and he’s dead set on doing just that.

He pulls his fingers out of Mark’s twitching hole and spreads the leftover lube onto his cock, still grabbing the bottle and squeezing out more, because he likes it wet.

Mark looks dazed, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment, brows furrowed in discomfort due to his aching erection. He looked delectable in Johnny’s eyes.

“Mark? Babe, are you alright?” Johnny asks as he slots himself in between The youngers legs. “How are you feeling?”

“I feel good hyung. Get on with it.” He grunts out with annoyance, letting his arms wrap around Johnny’s neck again as he kisses him. “Get in me.”

Johnny does as he’s asked and grabs onto the base of his cock, breath hitching when the tip meats with the soft entrance. He’s slow in his movements as he pushes inside, his own eyes fluttering shut at the feeling of his cock sliding inside the impossibly tight heat.

“F-Fuck, holy fuck hyung! God, yes...” Mark groans out, grinding his hips up to chase the feeling. He buries his face into Johnny’s neck, overwhelmed with everything he was feeling, but at the same time strangely content. Never in his absolutely wildest dreams would he have ever imagined he’d be doing this, and even more so that he’d be doing it with Johnny. Johnny, his best friend. The person he trusts most, the person he goes to when he feels homesick because Johnny is like a piece of home. The person he’ll come to with anything, any problem or dilemma, any feeling, and Johnny would have someway to make it better. They’ve always looked after each other, through thick and thin, and Mark wasn’t sure when those feelings transitioned into more than friendly ones. All the lines are blurred. Even more so now that his mind is hazy and fogged, unable to come up with a proper thought as Johnny’s hips start to move, and he starts fucking into him ever so slowly, so teasingly. Mark is sure this is what heaven feels like.

With his arms still coiled around the older’s neck, Mark moves so that he can kiss Johnny again, something he’s found he enjoys doing very much. They’re so close, every inch of their bodies are pressed against one another. It’s raw and it’s fucking amazing.

“Johnny.” Mark groans when he’s pulled his lips away. “Fuck me. I know you want you. Harder.” He breathes into Johnny’s mouth, leaving Johnny to start rocking his hips with purpose, with a newfound speed and strength. Fuck yes, this is exactly what Mark wants. His body writhes in pleasure against Johnny’s larger frame. His legs are shaking as he tries to hook them around Johnny’s waist, successfully doing so with one, and Johnny helps him by grabbing onto the other and wrapping them around him. Mark is able to link his legs at the small of Johnny’s back, and this way they’re inseparable.

As the seconds pass, Johnny gradually allows his thrusts to get harder and faster, effectively knocking the breath out of Mark, who is so lost in the deep pleasure, he couldn’t form a sentence if he tried. All he can think about is how big Johnny is inside of him, how nicely he stretches him open, how he’s left there to take it like a good boy. And Mark definitely wants to be a good boy.

He finds the strength in him to start rolling his hips up against each of Johnny’s thrusts, getting the cock in as deep as it can possibly go each time. Johnny’s balls are slapping against Mark’s fat ass, and Mark is lying there, head thrown back, moan after moan spilling from his pretty lips, the same lips that had Johnny’s cock in between them just prior. The thought alone had Johnny speeding up his thrusts again, until he was pounding Mark’s fragile body into the bed.

Mark was gasping, arms still tight around Johnny’s shoulders as he leaned up to hug the older, head buried in his neck once again. The intimacy of it alone has Mark shaking.

His own cock is rubbing in between both of their bellies, and the stimulation paired with the constant ramming of his prostate has Mark so painfully close to blowing his load.

“Hyung...” he groans out over the sounds of their skin slapping. “I’m gonna cum...”

At this, Johnny moves so his body is fully pressed against Mark’s, his cock trapped in between them while he aims his thrusts directly at Mark’s prostate. He tucks his face into Mark’s neck, lips biting teasingly along his ear, breaths hot against his skin. “Cum babe, make a big mess.” He whispers, thrusts never faltering.

The sensations were all too much for Mark, and within seconds he was spurting cum all up his belly, immediately being smearing against Johnny’s as well, as the older hadn’t even slowed his thrusts. 

“Such a good boy...” Johnny whispers airily as Mark writhes and trembles, mouth hung open in pleasure, eyes screwed shut. “Just a little more babe, I’m close. Want me to pull out?” Johnny asks. As much as he would absolutely love to fill up Mark’s tiny little hole with his hot load, he wasn’t going to do that unless he had clear consent from Mark. Having cum leaking out of your ass was never the most convenient thing in the world. Yeah it was hot, but practical? Not so much.

As Mark begins to come down from his magical high, he opens his eyes to look at Johnny, and the sight alone has Johnny seconds from creaming. His eyes are wide and glistening from unshed tears, mouth open and lips swollen and red, staring up at Johnny with the most submissive and pleading gaze he’d ever seen in his life. “Never has anyone cum in me before, hyung. I want it to be you. Fill me, please.” He says in such a meek and quiet tone, Johnny is sure he’s died and gone to heaven. With those words replaying over and over in his mind, he sits up and pushes Mark’s legs back so they’re resting against his chest and his red, swollen hole is on full display. Johnny can hardly get enough of the image of his large cock lodged up in the tiny little hole, stretching it open to accommodate him. It’s wet and it’s so fucking hot, Johnny uses his hands to push Mark’s legs back further and ram him as hard as he can for a few more seconds, before he’s shooting out ropes of hot, white cum into Mark. The younger is immediately shaking again at the warm, wet sensation filling him. It’s almost comforting in a way, especially it being Johnny’s cum. He wouldn’t want anyone else’s cum decorating his insides, that’s for sure.

“Fuck, so good..” Johnny groans, hips slowing to a stop, still deep inside Mark. The younger is practically falling asleep, exhausted yet completely satiated from their evening activities. He barely registers Johnny is still inside him until he pulls out, and Mark is met with an empty feeling he isn’t quite fond of, immediately missing the feeling of being full of Johnny.

The older still has his eyes trained on Mark’s hole, watching intently as the cum starts to seep out and run down his ass. “That’s so fucking hot.” Johnny says in a gruff tone. Mark opens his eyes to look at the older again, and he swears Johnny’s never looked this good- hair a mess, sticking out in every direction, breathing heavy, lips swollen. He looks like art, and Mark is sure he probably looks the same.

Finally, Johnny flops down beside Mark, positively exhausted from wrecking the younger until he cried. He turns to his side to wrap an arm around Mark, who also turns to face Johnny, a stupid smile on his face.  
“I liked that a lot. We should do that again.” He says, eyes had closed. Johnny chuckles.

“Yeah, but now we’re nasty again. We literally just showered.” He replies, moving a hand down to smack and grope playfully at the swell of Mark’s asscheek. Mark hardly even reacts, at this point getting used to Johnny’s hands on his body. It’s still a feeling he can’t get enough of.

“We’ll have to shower tomorrow before rehearsals anyway. We’ll be fine.” Mark says, eyes closing as he instinctively shuffles to press into Johnny’s warm frame. Johnny’s arms are around him again in an instant, hand still gabbing at Mark’s ass because it’s just too cute to resist.

“Mm, you’re right. I’m tired.” Johnny says with his eyes already closed. He takes a deep breath and let’s himself relax, falling asleep within minutes. Mark does the same, falling into a deep sleep, completely free of nightmares.

The next day, Mark feels sore, but it’s the best kind of sore he’s ever felt in his life. He and Johnny share a shower, hardly able to keep their hands off of each other in the process, hugging and kissing and giggling and touching each other. Mark knows it’s probably a horribly cringeworthy sight, that they look like teenage lovebirds in the honeymoon stage of their relationship. But he can’t bring himself to care as Johnny’s lips trail down his neck again, both hands squeezing his asscheeks in the most pleasurable way.

When they’re showered and dressed and heading out of their room to catch their ride that will take them to the concert venue, they’re met with the other members. At first, Mark wasn’t sure why they were getting weird looks, until he remembered he was still holding Johnny’s hand. The two of them quickly pulled away with red cheeks.

Jaehyun’s eyebrows are furrowed as he stares at them both, along with almost all the rest of the members.

“So uh.. what the hell was going on last night?” Yuta, who was standing next to Jaehyun asks, taking a step closer to the two boys. “It sounded like one of you snuck a girl in or something but you were sharing a room so that would have been horribly awkward. Unless the other one left for awhile but no one saw you leave?” He questioned, and Mark’s heart drops all the way down to his ass as he realizes Yuta (and Jaehyun by default, because they were roommates) had heard them last night.

Jaehyun sighs and rolls his eyes. “It was probably nothing.” He says directed at Yuta, who obviously didn’t care enough to pry, so he simply shrugged and walked off to sit in one of the hotel lounging chairs while they waited for their ride. Once he was out of earshot, Jaehyun gave them a pointed look.

“I’m not stupid. I know what you guys were doing. I just thank god you never tried it in our room.” He says, eyes flitting to Johnny, who was beet red and speechless. “You’ve come pretty close though. Let’s just say... I’m really good at pretending to be asleep.” The two of them are officially mortified now, as Jaehyun had definitely been awake for their first makeout session all those weeks back.

“I’m not gonna tell anyone because that’s not my business or my information to share. But just be careful for gods sakes. Keep your hands off of each other in front of people. You seriously don’t know how fucked we could all be if you-know-who found out.” He said in a whisper with a pointed glare that alternated between the two of them. Without saying another word, he followed Yuta to sit in one of the lounge chairs, leaving Johnny and Mark to stand there dumbfounded and embarrassed.

After an extended moment of silence, Mark is the one to speak.

“I knew we’d blow our cover.”

Johnny laughs and throws an arm over Mark’s shoulder, a friendly gesture he’d been doing for years, one none of the members would question. “We can keep it on the down low. No problem.” Johnny said while smiling down at Mark, as if he hadn’t been balls deep in his ass last night. The thought makes Mark chuckle.

“Yeah dude. Everything’s gonna be just fine.”

Mark didn’t seem to have anymore nightmares after that.

**Author's Note:**

> So there’s that. I don’t know how to add links on here but my Twitter is @/johnnyswoah so,,, come yell at me I guess lmao


End file.
